


Red

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/F, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Nail Polish, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though her own nails couldn't compare, Fred loves Lilah's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabbletag prompt "fingernails".

Fred bites her nails. She tries not to, her parents and teachers and even Cordy told her it's a horrible, _filthy_ habit but that only makes her more anxious and when she's anxious, she bites her nails. It's an ongoing circle of worry and incredibly short fingernails.

The first thing she noticed about Lilah was... well, her happy sense of amorality was the absolute first thing but after that it was her perfect, manicured and lacquered red nails. Something about them screamed sexuality in a way Fred had never understood before.

Smiling coyly as she remembered the first time those fingernails had scratched matching red lines down her back, Fred brought one of them to her mouth and bit down gently on the crimson nail before closing her lips around the whole finger. When she was done with it, she guided it down to her cunt, quite unable to believe the raw sexual power she felt when she had such a powerful, sexual woman beneath her.

"I want you to fuck me with those pretty little fingers," Fred said before remembering her manners. "Please?"

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
